dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Timeline is a record of notable events that occured in Dragonhollow and the rest of the universe. =Calendar= ---- Time was broken into eras, also called seasons. An era traditionally started after some event, whether cataclysmic or opportunistic, drove citizens to another land where they would start fresh with nothing but the clothes on their back. Because of this, each era ran an indeterminate length and some were much longer than others. Strangely, the calendar in Dragonhollow was not tied to its lunar and solar cycles. A calendar day equaled exactly 72 solar days. Dates were rendered as (Era)E:Date, for example: The tenth day of the third era would be rendered as 3E:10. The Eras An overview of the various eras: #Ancient Era – Includes all events that occurred before the founding of Lakeview Village and Eris allowed mortals to arrive in Dragonhollow #The First Era – Encompasses all events that occurred within the Lakelands and ending with the First Bloodmoon and the destruction of Lakeview Village #The Second Era – Covers all events that took place in the Swamplands and Woodlands, from the founding of Swampwater through the construction of Redwood Gardens and the Steel War #The Third Era – Includes events that occurred in the Northlands, most notably the Northham Wars #The Fourth Era – Encompasses all events that occurred in the Summerlands and Everfroze as well as those in turn that happened in the Badlands #The Fifth Era – Covers all events that occurred in Pandora, from the first arrival of Sanctuary to the opening of Pandora's Box #The Sixth Era – Includes all events that took place in Hallowmere #The Seventh Era – Encompasses all events that took place in Sanctuary and the Hammerlands =Ancient Era= ---- =First Era= ---- '1E:1' *Lakeview Village is founded *Airship to the Lakelands is officially opened to the public *Claciusvile becomes the first mortal to set foot on Dragonhollow '1E:2' *Studmuffin is chosen as the first Archpriest of Eris '1E:5' *The dragon Mesonyx scorches Lakeview Village in the Charring of Lakeview, resulting in the goddess Eris restoring the world back to its unspoiled state on 1E:1 '1E:6' *Bobbaker first arrives in Dragonhollow *Ebonblade first arrives in Dragonhollow *RenewableZip first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:8' *Champ first arrives in Dragonhollow *Champ launches his crusade against all of Dragonhollow '1E:10' *The Lakelands Best Build Contest is announced *Elite status and the Elite Control Panel are introduced '1E:11' *Moosin first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:12' *Champ's Crusade comes to an end as Champ is declared victorious *Champ is banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for using black magic to acquire rare diamonds '1E:13' *L3gitSkullz first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:14' *Yolo first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:15' *Endevyr is slain by Studmuffin, AJ, Tox, and DragonLegends *Noa first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:17' *Pancake first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:24' *Hobo first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:27' *The Skullcleavers launch a surprise attack on Lakeview Village, leading to the War of Wizards and their eventual victory *The leaders of the Skullcleavers, Holland and Warlock, are banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for using black magic *The Peace Period begins on the order of Eris *The Second Lakeview Derby at the Lakeview Horse Track is held, with Studmuffin finishing in first place riding Abracadabra '1E:29' *The Haunted House appears mysteriously in Lakeview Village '1E:30' *Peace Period ends '1E:32' *Dragonhollow celebrates its first Monthessary '1E:33' *Starsgream first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:36' *The Lakeview Token Underground opens to the public *Jack Firebane becomes Archpriest '1E:37' *Sleekit first arrives in Dragonhollow '1E:45' *L3gitSkullz executes massive heist against the Commune '1E:54' *The World Warp ensues, causing time-shifts across Dragonhollow *Eris evacuates the people of Dragonhollow to Chronos '1E:55' *The Ebon Referendum passes but has no effect '1E:56' *The World Warp comes to an end *Eris returns her people from Chronos back to Dragonhollow *The DDoS Protection Pack becomes available at Lakeview Town Hall '1E:59' *The Old Oak goes dark, losing its lighting and gaining a sinister atmosphere *Rachnis nests in Lakeview Town Hall *Pages from the Bloodmoon Journal are found around Lakeview Village '1E:68' *The Lakeview Best Build Contest concludes with no winner *The First Bloodmoon occurs when Cabbage turns red and becomes the Bloodmoon, resulting in the complete destruction of Lakeview Village and the desolation of the Lakelands =Second Era= ---- '2E:1' *Swampwater is founded *Airship to the Swamplands is officially opened to the public '2E:8' *Wiz robs Ebon's Blade, leading to Ebonblade's self-exile '2E:9' *Sensei organizes the Spread the Word campaign seeking justice for Ebonblade '2E:19' *Mudkip first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:25' *Matto first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:39' *The Thanksgiving Dinner is held *Pi first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:44' *Swampwater Token Underground opens to the public '2E:47' *Terry first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:55' *Swampwater Token Underground is closed due to security vulnerabilities '2E:56' *Alarrick is named the Priesthood of Eris' first Loremaster '2E:59' *The Swampwater Secret Santa begins *Swampwater Token Underground reopens '2E:61' *Bank of Pi opens for business '2E:63' *Redwood Gardens is founded *Airship to the Woodlands is officially opened to the public '2E:66' *S&T Credit is founded by Smitten and Tox *Kretin first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:67' *The Swampwater Secret Santa ends '2E:71' *Haywire first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:76' *After a political movement by Sleekit and like-minded allies, Eris announces an Edict of Eris prohibiting using shapeshifting to escape banishment '2E:77' *Eris consecrates Terry as a Priest of Eris *Eris introduces a formal citizenship application via the Forum '2E:79' *Terry's Coup fails and Terry is ousted from the Priesthood '2E:85' *Pi Hole is founded by Pi '2E:89' *Kretin wins the Hide and Seek event '2E:103' *Wrathgard enters into an alliance with Pi Hole '2E:109' *The Brotherhood of Steel is founded by Wasdoog '2E:111' *The Valentine's Day Kit becomes available at Swampwater Town Hall '2E:118' *Valentine's Day is celebrated *Alarrick publishes Cupid's Story *Rolo publishes Valentine's Poem *The Brotherhood of Steel launch their first major offensive, beginning the Steel War '2E:119' *The Wither Chamber becomes accessible '2E:123' *Pi Hole is robbed by Panda, leading Pi to abandon it and depart Dragonhollow '2E:127' *Panda creates PandaCorp '2E:131' *The Brotherhood of Steel releases their Proclamation of Peace and begins a public recruitment drive '2E:132' *Jack Firebane forms the Organization for Unified Chaos *The Serkrs are created *The Brotherhood of Steel declares war against the Organization for Unified Chaos '2E:133' *The Serkrs declare war on the Brotherhood of Steel and join the Steel War *PandaCorp enters into an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel *The Brotherhood of Steel annexes and occupies Pi Hole '2E:134' *The Organization for Unified Chaos attack the Brotherhood of Steel's Northern Swampwater Camp '2E:135' *Cary first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:137' *The Enclave is founded by Kretin '2E:139' *Elite recaptures Pi Hole and becomes its new mayor '2E:147' *Sharkberries first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:148' *Boo first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:153' *Azureila, the Archpriestess of Eris, announces the Swampwater Restoration Project to clean up Swampwater and its surrounding environs by tearing down abandoned properties and terraforming terrain *Pyroviking first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:160' *Serkrs capture the storehouse of the Brotherhood of Steel '2E:162' *Tohbeh first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:165' *Matto founds the Headhunters Guild '2E:167' *The Swampwater Restoration Project comes to a successful end with its objectives completed '2E:168' *The Brotherhood of Steel declares war on the Headhunter's Guild '2E:170' *HyperSilence first arrives in Dragonhollow '2E:174' *The dragon Mesonyx burns both the Swamplands and Woodlands to a cinder *Steel War ends =Third Era= ---- '3E:1' *Northham is founded *Airship to the Northlands is officially opened to the public '3E:2' *The Dragonslayers are founded after their defeat of the ender dragon Lorcan *The Brotherhood of Steel signs a treaty of cooperation and alliance with the Dragonslayers '3E:3' *The Tower Clashes erupt between Jack Firebane and the Dragonslayers *The Organization of Unified Chaos declares war on the Dragonslayers '3E:4' *The Northlands Best Build Contest is announced '3E:8' *HyperSilence, general and chief tactician, announces that the Dragonslayers have placed a bounty on the head of Zen *Pwn first arrives in Dragonhollow '3E:10' *Zen is granted asylum and sanctuary by Golden Glen '3E:13' *The Battle of the Coast occurs between the Dragonslayers and The Coast, resulting in a Dragonslayers victory and the outright end of The Coast '3E:14' *The Tower Clashes end in a stalemate between the Dragonslayers, the Organization for Unified Chaos, and the Serkrs '3E:16' *The Dragonslayers launch the Assault on Highhelm, a surprise attack on the Serkr stronghold of Highhelm, which results in an overwhelming victory '3E:24' *The Enclave announces a new recruiting drive in preparation for war with the Dragonslayers '3E:25' *The Gentleman's Gathering is held, resulting in the formal disbanding of the Serkrs and plans to construct Sanctuary castle *The Enclave disbands after the failure of their recruiting drive *The Dragonslayers launch a fire charge attack on nearly every residence in the Northlands, killing any exposed horses and livestock '3E:30' *Bloodwrath, Ozven, and Tox create the Justice League '3E:44' *Mousey first arrives in Dragonhollow '3E:47' *The Siege of Dragonstone is fought, in which a combined strike force of Justice League and Fabled warriors infiltrate and occupy Dragonstone before being defeated by a Dragonslayers counterattack '3E:51' *Calp0l and many of the Dragonslayers are banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for defying the will of Eris and insubordination against her Archpriestess Azureila '3E:52' *Azureila launches the Northham Restoration Project '3E:60' *Acey creates the Claim Bankruptcy program '3E:64' *Tohbeh publishes the first issue of the Northham Gazette '3E:71' *Pwn hosts and wins the Extreme Spleef Tournament '3E:74' *Zerg and Tox sign the Pact of Ice and Fire '3E:89' *Withering Heights is destroyed by the Dragonslayers '3E:94' *A merger between the Fabled and Justice League takes place, forming a new faction named Unity, combining their efforts to defeat the Dragonslayers in the Northham Wars '3E:95' *Eris gives a public demonstration of Strife by killing HyperSilence '3E:111' *Eris publicly executes the Dragonslayers in Northham and banishes their immortal souls to the underworld to be enslaved by Grim '3E:130' *The Passively Aggressive Assassins arrive in Dragonhollow '3E:142' *The Northham Preservation Society is founded by Tox '3E:157' *Bloodwrath wins the Northlands Best Build Contest for the castle Sanctuary '3E:181' *The Northham Town Hall Meeting is held '3E:190' *Zerg, Ozven, and Tox begin the SuperSpawner Project '3E:191' *The SuperSpawner Project ends in failure '3E:208' *Northham becomes a ghost town after the last resident departs the Northlands =Dark Age= ---- *Dragonhollow is renamed Wyvernhollow *The Summerlands are opened to those on the White List *WingedT is taken as a mortal consort by Eris *The Priesthood of Eris is dissolved *Eris carries out reprisals and mass purges against those who have wronged her *The wicked and damned are expelled from Tartaros and exiled offworld *The Scattering occurs as people flee from the rage and wrath of their goddess *HyperSilence establishes a refugee colony on Cabbage =Fourth Era= ---- '4E:1' *Summergate is founded *Airship to the Summerlands is officially opened to the public *Summergate Survivor begins '4E:54' *HyperSilence closes his colony on Cabbage and encourages his residents to migrate to Dragonhollow '4E:64' The Summergate Best Build Contest is announced '4E:69' *Gimpley first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:71' *Nutty Buckeye first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:87' *Tohbeh publishes the first issue of the Dragonhollow Recap '4E:98' *Tohbeh publishes the second issue of the Dragonhollow Recap '4E:101' *Print's Paper Route Gang arrives in Dragonhollow, following their revered leader Print '4E:106' *Fluffy Ferret first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:110' *GRi, led by Elite, attacks the castle headquarters of Print's Paper Route Gang, killing three and injuring several others *Tribal first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:117' *Chris McClellan first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:123' *Master first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:124' *Tohbeh publishes the third issue of the Dragonhollow Recap '4E:127' *GRi declares war on Print's Paper Route Gang '4E:131' *Ana McClellan first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:133' *Mason first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:134' *Retro first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:135' *Snowcrest is reopened as the capital of Everfroze by Eris '4E:136' *Bjay becomes the first person to discover Snowcrest and achieves the honorary title of Explorer during the Search for Snowcrest *Trancesk8er forms the Mason Mob to deal with Mason '4E:141' *Tohbeh publishes the first issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:144' *Eastbrook Raceway, a horse track, opens to the public '4E:145' *The Search for Snowcrest officially ends and Eris establishes an airship route between Snowcrest and Summergate '4E:146' *Rocco first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:148' *The First Eastbrook Races are held at Eastbrook Raceway, with Sprankles and Ferathmai crowned as champions '4E:159' *Tohbeh publishes the second issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:165' *Vermilion makes a nest in the mountains above Summergate '4E:167' *The first of the Serenity Sermons are given at Summergate Church '4E:168' *Brookcastle Prison becomes accessible from an airship in Summergate '4E:169' *Stripper tryouts are held at the Retro Ferret nightclub '4E:180' *Panda performs at the Panderps' Comedy Night '4E:182' *Eris vanishes, leading to period of lawlessness '4E:186' *The airships in Summergate and Snowcrest are grounded due to mechanical failure '4E:244' *The First Bearcote Expedition is undertaken by Bearcote, Tox, Rocco, and Sedron '4E:248' *Rocco opens the Pixel Art Museum '4E:252' *Retro begins construction of Summergate Sematary '4E:255' *Summergate Sematary opens to the public '4E:303' *The Retro Ferret catches fire, a blaze that will rage for months '4E:325' *The Summergate Secret Santa begins '4E:327' *BurgerDaddy first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:329' *First effects of the Black Claim are felt '4E:331' *Greymac first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:351' *Panda steals Sven from the Tox Box '4E:353' *Wicked first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:354' *Belle first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:356' *The DRGN competition is announced *Construction begins on the Summergate Post Office *Retro discovers the Guardian Trench *Tohbeh publishes the third issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:359' *Sprankles finishes the exterior of his White Tower '4E:360' *The Summergate Secret Santa ends *Jinx first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:362' *Eris returns to Dragonhollow after a long absence '4E:364' *Summergate Post Office is completed and officially opens '4E:365' *Tohbeh publishes the fourth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:366' *Retro and Tox expand Summergate Sematary '4E:367' *Eris repairs the airships, restoring the route between Summergate and Snowcrest *The Reindeerio is demolished '4E:370' *A group of adventurers defeat the Ender Trinity '4E:371' *The Dragonslayer Referendum passes, paving the way for the Dragonslayers to return to Dragonhollow in the Fifth Era '4E:378' *Valentine's Day is celebrated *Boo and Sharkberries deliver Valentines to mailboxes at the Summergate Post Office '4E:391' *The Second Eastbrook Races are held at Eastbrook Raceway, with Sprankles and Tox crowned as champions '4E:395' *Tohbeh publishes the fifth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:396' *The first Woj's Races are held *HyperSilence creates the Batpig *Gimpley is last seen '4E:399' *Dungeon Quest begins '4E:401' *Tox raids Rabbit Reef '4E:402' *Gabault raids Cloud Cay *Tox raids the Lava Sphere '4E:403' *Tox raids the Ghast Globe '4E:404' *Tox raids the Sea Sphere *Crazy Joe Davola appears in the Tox Box '4E:405' *Gabault raids Cylinderella *Tox raids the Arachnodome *The second Woj's Races are held *Jasmine first arrives in Dragonhollow '4E:411' *The Summergate Time Capsule is sealed by Eris '4E:412' *The Black Claim reaches critical mass, resulting in the Fall of Summer and the devastation of the Summerlands *Gabault slays Crazy Joe Davola '4E:417' *Nut wins the Summerlands Best Base Contest *Nut and Rolo win the DRGN competition *Bad Landing is founded *Airship to the Badlands is officially opened to the public *Badlands Survivor begins '4E:418' *HyperSilence forms Hyperion '4E:419' *The Merry Men-Hyperion War begins between the Merry Men and Hyperion with Gabault's killing of Zerg at Stony Sands '4E:423' *Tox, Nut, and Rocco raid the Skeleton Den '4E:425' *The Badlands are abandoned *HyperSilence wins the Badlands Survivor competition =Fifth Era= ---- '5E:1' *Sanctuary arrives above Pandora *The Dragon Gates to Pandora are officially opened to the public *Pandora Survivor begins '5E:2' *Gimpley passes away '5E:3' *Tohbeh publishes the sixth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:5' *Gimpley passes away '5E:6' *Zerg crafts Toxic Death '5E:8' *Bagger first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:11' *Merry Men attack Murica; Jrod slays Tox and acquires Toxic Death '5E:20' *Acey introduces the Time Skipper for those with Elite status '5E:28' *Kernal Kevlar first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:37' *MJRminer first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:38' *Tohbeh publishes the seventh issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:70' *Abbray establishes Rider's Rest, a home for the Dragon Riders '5E:72' *Tox begins construction of the Refuge, guild hall of the Dragon Riders '5E:81' *Radagast first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:85' *Merry Men attack Mother Lode '5E:94' *Alec first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:96' *Tohbeh publishes the eighth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:101' *Wyvern Pointe opens to the public *Dungeon Quest II begins '5E:102' *Sprankles and Tox raid the Spidey Dungeon *Tox raids the Skelly Dungeon *Sprankles raids the Husky Dungeon *Tox raids the Slimey Dungeon '5E:103' *Greywatch is founded '5E:104' *Second Phase of Dungeon Quest II begins '5E:105' *Dragonslayers attack Freetown *Strayton Place is discovered by Tox '5E:109' *Terry, Tox, and Macca raid Hardhome '5E:110' *FlyingPokemon and Tox raid Strayton Place '5E:111' *Tox raids the Eyeland '5E:113' *Evan first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:115' *Greywatch declares war on the Dragonslayers *Tox raids Kyklooppi's Kove '5E:116' *Tox discovers Frigid Floe *Chrismas8899 first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:118' *Jennyjewelsteals first arrives in Dragonhollow *Starsparkle66 first arrives in Dragonhollow *Wolfclaw777 first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:119' *The comet Eschaton impacts Dragonhollow, destroying Murica and Clay Canyon '5E:121' *Dragonslayers attack Fort Greywatch *Retro and Tox raid Frigid Floe '5E:134' *Strange ripples in space-time cause items to vanish from pockets and chunks of land to teleport, leading to renewed concerns about the Black Claim '5E:144' *Jordan first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:146' *Tohbeh publishes the ninth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:153' *Lord forms Ouroboros '5E:162' *Dragonslayers attack Rider's Rest '5E:183' *Tohbeh publishes the tenth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:184' *Dap first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:186' *HyperSilence banishes the Tricky Trio to Tartaros '5E:195' *Merry Men attack Ouroborea '5E:231' *Renovation of Wyvern Pointe begins *Gabault and Jinx raid 25k for the Merry Men '5E:249' *Renovation of Wyvern Pointe is completed '5E:258' *The renovated and expanded Wyvern Pointe opens to the public *The Pandora Secret Santa begins '5E:263' *Absurd first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:265' *Wiz establishes the Scylfings *Scylfings attack Norwich '5E:273' *The first of Woj's Races are held, with Tox finishing in first place riding Sevastopol '5E:282' *Scylfings attack headquarters of the Dragonhollow Motorcycle Club '5E:284' *Eris returns from a long absence '5E:285' *Bagger and Macca form Zaeric *Bagger and Macca begin work on the town of Zaeric *Mia first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:290' *Dapton is founded by Dap '5E:301' *Jinx attacks and loots Sprankleton '5E:302' *The second of Woj's Races are held, with Tox finishing in first place riding Sevastopol '5E:305' *The Pandora Secret Santa ends '5E:306' *Thundermere and Withermere appear in the skies above Hyperion Heights as part of the Twilight Project '5E:314' *Dragonhollow Public Radio begins broadcasting '5E:315' *Tox grants the public entry to Rider's Refuge '5E:319' *Valentine's Day is celebrated *Agents of Eris arrive in Sanctuary *Eris orders Pandora's Box to be opened, resulting in the eventual annihilation of Pandora =Sixth Era= ---- '6E:1' *Hardship is founded *Airship to Hallowmere is officially opened to the public *Hallowmere Pioneers arrive in Hardship *Hallowmere Survivor begins *Hooligans are founded by Jinx and Alec '6E:2' *Terry and Tox form the Pumpkin Brigade *Retro and Tox raid Venomere, the first Hyper Dungeon in Hallowmere to be cleared, on behalf of Hyperion '6E:3' *Scylfings become the first to raid Thundermere '6E:4' *Wiz becomes the first to reach Withermere, though he retreats rather than raids it while under extreme duress '6E:5' *Scylfings become the first to raid Blue Vexmere '6E:14' *Eris silences the Dragonslayers for three months '6E:20' *Tox] becomes the first to clear Gold Vexmere '6E:23' *Darkscale is slain by Bagger and Macca '6E:28' *Peetmans first arrives in Dragonhollow '6E:36' *Scylfings carries out Hardship Raid '6E:39' *Tohbeh publishes the eleventh issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '6E:42' *Peetmans completes the Forest Lodge '6E:44' *Merry Men launch their Invasion of Hollowmere with a campaign of banditry and murder *Greywatch Garrison is completed *ManDooga first arrives in Dragonhollow '6E:46' *Toxic Turtle first arrives in Dragonhollow '6E:52' *Merry Men attack Greywatch Garrison '6E:55' *Zen begins work on Home Tree '6E:61' *Wojcik begins construction of Westernmere '6E:66' *Merry Men attack the Castle of Colour '6E:71' *Eris departs Dragonhollow for distant realms *Retro begins his regency of Dragonhollow as Hegemon '6E:88' *MaccaMan completes the Phoenix Spire '6E:93' *Tox begins construction of Vigilance '6E:95' *Hardship is damaged in a bombing by suspected outlaw revolutionaries '6E:97' *Tox completes Vigilance '6E:101' *Wojcik completes construction of Westernmere '6E:104' *Zen finishes work on Home Tree '6E:120' *MaccaMan wins the Hallowmere Best Build Contest for the Phoenix Spire '6E:124' *Hardship is destroyed by a giant sinkhole *Hallowmere is abandoned =Seventh Era= ---- '7E:1' *Sanctuary arrives above the Hammerlands *Hammerlea is founded *Hammerlea Scavenger Hunt is held *Hammerlea Survivor begins '7E:6' *Marshacre Madness is held at Marshacre Arena *Sky Stardust first arrives in Dragonhollow '7E:7' *Wiz slays the ender dragon Amaranth '7E:29' *Tox completes Dragonhollow's first overworld wither farm in Hammerhome '7E:49' *Cherrycola is banished to Tartaros by the Hegemon Retro '7E:50' *Scylfings attack Magna Centrum *Batpig spotted in Hammerlea '7E:59' *The Eriids meteor shower disrupts travel to Dragonhollow '7E:62' *Jotunheim is founded by the Scylfings '7E:71' *Eastbrook Raceway appears in the Hammerlands '7E:73' *Dap opens Dapton Solutions, a redstone business '7E:74' *Dap builds Terminus Station '7E:76' *Dap uses a redstone-powered slime airship to reach Venomere '7E:86' *The Ziggurat is revealed to be an alien starship and begins hovering around Hammerlea *Batpig is spotted at Eastbrook Raceway '7E:89' *The Overkingdom captures and occupies Jotunheim '7E:96' *Dap begins construction of Lunas Tirith '7E:97' *Retro announces that Nyx, the apocalyptic "Eternal Night", is only weeks away '7E:110' *The Third Eastbrook Races are held at Eastbrook Raceway *Valentine's Day is celebrated *Cupid sells items at Hammerlea Marketplace '7E:116' *The Marshacre Melee is held at Marshacre Arena '7E:120' *Nyx arrives—the dreaded "Eternal Night"—and Dragonhollow vanishes from the known universe =After Seventh Era= ---- *Sharkberries creates ''Go Fetch'' *Sharkberries creates ''Hot-Headed'' *Retrohollow is colonized *Halfast is colonized =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Each era corresponded to a different map, and every full reset started a new era, with the exception of temporary maps and the rare occasions when the server went to a whitelist and was not open to the public. Like real life epochs and eras, the amount of time they measured was not static but defined by the events that occurred within them. The calendar was counted in real 24-hour days, not Minecraft days (so that the date of older events could still be calculated from forum, chat, and screenshot timestamps). The Eastern Time Zone (EST/EDT) was used because the server itself was hosted there. The in-universe date was calculated by using the first day of the map, so that the very first day of the server on August 13, 2013 was 1E:1. The final day of that map occured on October 19, 2013, which was then rendered in-universe as 1E:68 as the map had existed for a total of sixty eight days. When calculating the time between dates, always remember to add +1 day so that you're counting the day the event occured on. Category:Time Category:Lore Category:Events